


Obviatus

by Tealeafred75



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealeafred75/pseuds/Tealeafred75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sci fi take on SanSan. Any and all reviews are welcome and will be taken into consideration for posting of future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Five years earlier...

She was standing on the balcony watching them arrive in large starships, three battleships to be precise. They had traveled several light years away to broker a peace treaty with her father and his council. Their people needed this as they were a small planet on what seemed to be perched at the edge of the universe in the Direwolf galaxy. Once it seemed a vast peaceful section of space, but in recent years they heard stories of other planets having their resources drained, beings starved and taken into slavery. Their planet needed this peace deal.

She had heard of the Houndsbane, a race of beings similar to her own, para humans, but not as docile as her people and they needed the Houndsbane's protection against forces unknown to them. Looking down at the party exiting the ships, she noticed one of them was taller and bigger than the others. By the armor he was wearing, it dawned on her that he was the leader of the council that her father would treat with. As her father walked to greet each member of the arriving party, the man she was watching removed his large helmet to reveal his true face, that of a snarling hound with burns down one side of his snout and black fur. As he turned to greet her father, his face morphed to show that of a human man, but the burns remained.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at his surroundings and did not think much of what they saw. A vast land of forests with bodies of water in between. Their scouts had intercepted a transmission from the outer reaches of space from a distant relative. He knew that 5000 years prior, a sect of beings from their planet decided to branch off and form a new colony on a distant planet never to be heard from again...until now. 

The planet was small and it's people seemed to have the DNA crossed more with a wolf than the dog and fox hybrids that inhabited his planet. It's people seemed to live a more simple life with only using the most basics of technology. That is when he realized the people he came to treat with were in grave danger, more than they ever realized. As he was speaking with their leader, the male human wolf hybrid they called "The Stark", he looked up and saw her standing on the balcony watching all of them. In her human form, she had bright blue eyes with a long red mane of hair. When she noticed him returning her gaze, her wolf ears perked up from her human form and she retreated back inside from where she came.

Peace treaties, they were all the same. It was more like smaller planets looking for the Houndsbane to come and protect them from a force they had only heard rumors about. A few Houndsbane ships would remain for protection. In return, they were allowed to mine the spirillica ore from the planet, which was used to fuel their starships. It was always the same and the unknown entity rarely descended upon the planets, but all of that would change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.....Mention of rape

4 Years Later......

Gregor was once a member of the Houndsbane colony until his brother had him banished 10 years earlier. He and his men had been accused of crimes including illegal weapons smuggling, spirillica ore theft, and among a myriad of other things....including murder. Sandor was able to prove to the council most of the crimes Gregor and his men stood accused of except the murder charges. Due to the question of their guilt, they were banished to a remote uninhibited planet three light years away called Lannistra 9 with the understanding that they would never return to or harm the Houndsbane. 

Gregor and his men had spent the last 10 years on the planet thriving with the assistance of his smuggling connections. They had acquired in the first few years a couple of ships along with other materials to begin weapon productions. They would seek out smaller planets that had small colonies of inhabitants to test out some of their weapons. Due to the greediness of Gregor and his men, they found that resources on Lannistra 9 were becoming scarce and they began pillaging the colonies of the planets they attacked. In some cases, to the point of starving its inhabitants to death even raping some of the other beings beforehand. Even going so far as to strapping the skulls of their victims onto the wings of their ships. 

Gregor had also created a doomsday device he referred to as the "mountain doom" device. While resources were being stripped and spirillica ore was being harvested, they would drill deep into the planet's surface to place detonators. The mountain doom device would then be activated causing the detonators to ignite, then the planet would implode. 

Gregor and his men returned to Lannistra 9 after a few years of pillaging in space. However, after being on the planet for a year, resources were becoming scarce again. Gregor even began to lose weight and was having trouble shifting from his human form to animal form. He decided it was time to find a new territory in space to cause chaos somewhere away from Houndsbane prying eyes. He knew that if his brother had known what he was up to, they would have come after him and he would be executed. 

After scoping the different galaxies, they found one in the deepest depths of space that Gregor decided they needed to scout and possibly head to for continuation of their savage lifestyle. They were headed straight for the Direwolf galaxy. At first, Gregor did not realize that Houndsbane were in the area until he saw the two ships orbiting the planet. Instead of retreating, he decided to stay hidden behind one of the planet's moons to see what the Houndsbane were doing in that part of the universe.

Gregor and his men had been watching the planet for several cycles and noticed a routine with the two Houndsbane ships left to orbit the planet. One week every few cycles, a ship would leave and a new ship would not arrive to take its place until the week after. That was one week where the defenses were down by fifty percent and the remaining Houndsbane ship would be easy prey during that time. That was when Gregor decided it would be a good time to strike. 

Since Gregor and his men were originally of the Houndsbane, they were also canine/human hybrids making it easy to deceive the Houndsbane on the remaining ship. Instead of trying to storm the ship knowing the Houndsbane had weapons far superior to his own, he decided to use the mountain doom detonators to blow up the ship from the exterior. It all seemed a little too easy when they enacted on their plan. 

After blowing up the ship, Gregor and his men descended on the planet realizing soon enough that the species inhabiting the planet were not so different than their own, only that they were mainly wolf/human hybrids. Upon landing on the planet, they immediately started killing everyone in sight including the one that was referred to as "The Stark." They rounded up the females and began raping them one by one before slitting their throats.

Sansa was up on the balcony of the cave her family resided in when she saw them land. She immediately knew something was wrong by the skulls strapped to the exterior of the ship and saw what they were doing, including the beheading of her father and brother. Sensing the danger she was about to get herself into, she ran to the top of the cave and set off the emergency beacon. She then shifted to her wolf form and fled into the mountains with her sister.

Sandor had been in council meetings all afternoon bored to death and tired of the elders droning on and on about the survival of their race. It had been four years and he could not stop thinking about the wolf with the dark red mane of hair. He knew one of the ships would be arriving from the Direwolf galaxy soon with a shipment of ore as they had dispatched a ship to that region to take its place. That meant one week where their defense would be down slightly to just one ship while the exchange was taking place, but that portion of space was so desolate nothing ever happened. That is....until they received the distress call.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa and Arya had been on the run for days, with food and water becoming more and more scarce. They were getting weaker and weaker. Sansa was not sure how much longer they would last. Her sister spotted a hidden cave in the mountains they knew they could rest in for a day before moving on further, the problem was, they had no idea they where they were actually going to go. The other problem was the tracking devices that Gregor's men had on their ships.

Several days of staying close to the cave proved to make things worse. They were unable to shift having to stay in their wolf form. By the third day, Sansa decided she needed to try and travel further for food. She told her sister Arya to stay in the cave as she went out in search of anything she could find, mainly small game as they needed protein. 

Sansa was gone for half the day and excitedly came back as she found and caught three small squibarras, which looked like a large rat with a squirrels tail. She ate one on the way back to ensure she had the strength to get back. After eating, she bit down on the tails of the other two so she could easily carry them back.

Entering the cave, she was excited to show Arya what she caught, but soon realized the cave was empty and there was blood on the ground. As she was trying to assess the situation, she felt a jolt to the nape of her neck and she blacked out.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Gregor's men had been tracking them for days. When they saw the larger wolf with the red pelt leave the cave, they went in and found the younger black wolf. They knew they were weak due to lack of food and it was the perfect time to capture the young wolves. 

They came up behind the young black wolf and in her weakness they thought they could pin her down easily, but soon realized she was going to put up a fight. She managed to tear at the flesh with her teeth at one of the legs of the men. It was a nasty tear and he began to bleed profusely. 

One of the other men pulled out his laser and shot Arya to tranquilize her. They put her body on a transport and half the men left with the transport while two remained so they could wait for the larger wolf. When Sansa returned they immediately shot her with a tranquilizer so they would not have the same problem that they had with the smaller wolf. They were about to put her limp body on a second transport platform when they were shot from behind.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sansa woke up in a room aboard a starship, the question was whose starship. She was in pain at the back of her neck. She was still in wolf form too weak to shift back to her human form. The room was small and dark only lit up by the small porthole window where they were passing through stars. 

She laid there too weak to do anything else when she heard footsteps outside the door. Suddenly a small man entered the room with a dark haired woman following behind. The man was carrying some sort of scanning device. She also noticed they had the markings of the Houndsbane on their wrists, but wondered if they were truly from the Houndsbane colony.

"My dear, my name is Dr. Pycelle and this is Shae. We are here to inspect you for injuries and get you cleaned up. It is my understanding that you can shift into human form?" Sansa just whimpered in response. Shae stood behind Dr. Pycelle as he scanned Sansa. When he found the place at the nape of her neck where she was tranquilized, he pulled out a laser device to cauterize the wound. He then injected her with a revitilizer causing her to almost immediately feel better.

Dr. Pycelle informed her that he was leaving to go tend to another patient and that Shae would assist her once she was able to shift. After about 20 minutes, Sansa was finally able to shift to her human form. 

When Sansa shifted, Shae let out a loud gasp. Sansa thought it was because she was dirty and very smelly once in her human form something her fur hid well in wolf form or at least so she thought. Shae had actually gasped because she had never seen a para human as beautiful as Sansa and she had heard rumors of the beauty with the red hair on the distant planet. There was also gossip that the woman before her was the reason one of their councilmen had never taken a mate among the Houndsbane colony.

Shae helped Sansa as she tried to get up. Once she was able to stand up, Shae helped her walk through a doorway into what looked like a bathing area. Once Shae had her settled into a bath, Sansa started asking many questions about where she was, what happened to her sister, and where were they taking her. "All in due time." That was the only response Shae would provide. 

After bathing, Shae helped Sansa get dressed into a long light blue gown. Shae then brushed and fixed Sansa's long red hair. Pulling the hair around her crown back leaving the rest flowing down her back. After running a refresher over the bed, Shae then helped Sansa settle back in the bed sitting up with her back against a large number of pillows. 

Once Shae knew Sansa was relaxed she asked Sansa if she preferred her meat raw or cooked. She was a para human after all and some had specific preferences to the state of how they consumed their food. After Sansa told her she was not fussy, Shae left to go get Sansa something to eat. As Shae was leaving the room, Sansa could see into the hall outside her room and recognized a man talking to Dr. Pycelle. She knew at once she was safe, but she was still worried. Where was her sister?


End file.
